


Ошибка 404: Файл не найден

by InkDaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Написано на <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=68607002#t68607002">заявку</a></strong>: У постаревшего Шерлока диагностируют деменцию. По мере прогрессирования нарушения памяти, он пишет себе маленькие напоминания и оставляет их повсюду; напоминания практически обо всем от ежедневных поручений до наблюдений, от разных фактов до воспоминаний. А еще по всему дому расклеены стикеры с надписями «Джон, я тебя люблю», «Скажи Джону, что любишь его»; «Джон».<br/>С ухудшением состояния от пишет меньше заметок, и всё меньше — о Джоне. В конце остается записка с неразборчиво написанными именем Джона.<br/>Жив Джон или нет — на усмотрение автора.</p></blockquote>





	Ошибка 404: Файл не найден

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [404 Error: File Not Found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6478) by Nejem. 



Проснувшись, Шерлок находит на прикроватной тумбочке желтый стикер.

«Черный, два куска сахара. Чай без сахара с едва заметным привкусом молока для Джона», — гласит записка.

Он встает, надевает свой старый синий халат, но не запахивает его, оставляя шелестеть вокруг ног, и спускается на кухню. Он готовит кофе согласно указаниям на листочке бумаги, без молока, с двумя кусочками сахара, и осторожно пробует. Ему нравится.

Джон всё еще спит, надо не забыть приготовить чай для него позже. Взяв ручку и бумагу, он оставляет на кухонном столе записку: «Чай, без сахара, чуть-чуть молока».

Он сидит на улице среди ульев, когда его зовет Джон. Не проходит и минуты, как позади раздаются тихие шаги по траве и его тонкую талию обвивает чужая рука.

— Ты здесь сидишь уже несколько часов. Пойдем внутрь, холодает, я приготовлю суп к ужину.

«Ты ошибаешься», — думает Шерлок, следуя за ним. Джон ошибается, не могло пройти столько времени, он же готовил кофе всего десять минут назад.

Прежде чем зайти на кухню, Джон останавливается перед ним и оставляет ласковый поцелуй на лбу Шерлока, пытаясь разгладить морщины между сдвинутых бровей, отходит к плите и принимается готовить ужин. Взгляд Шерлока падает на столешницу, где он замечает новый стикер.

«Чай, без сахара, чуть-чуть молока».

Он забыл приготовить чай для Джона.

***

  
Проснувшись, Шерлок находит на прикроватной тумбочке голубой стикер.

«Скучноскучноскучноскучноскучно позвони Лестраду найди дело скучно».

Он встает, надевает свой старый синий халат, но не запахивает его, оставляя шелестеть вокруг ног, и спускается вниз в поисках мобильного. Раздается один, два, три гудка, прежде чем Лестрад отвечает. Шерлок не дает ему и слова вставить:

— Я чувствую, как разлагается мой мозг, мне нужно дело.

Лестрад вздыхает в трубку. Шерлок не видит его, но знает, что тот поднял руку к лицу и устало прижал ее ко лбу.

— Шерлок, я на пенсии, помнишь? Я не могу дать тебе дело, у меня больше нет доступа к расследованиям.

Он в замешательстве хмурит брови и задумывается. Лестрад вышел на пенсию? Глупость какая-то, они же только на прошлой неделе вместе расследовали дело о серийных самоубийствах.

Он опускает взгляд на кофейный столик перед софой и видит еще один голубой стикер.

«Посмотри в зеркало, не забудь посмотреться в зеркало».

Он подходит к темному камину и там, над каминной полкой, видит свое отражение: у него всё еще вьющиеся волосы, как всегда кучерявые, взъерошенные после хорошего сна, и седые. Кое-где просматриваются белые пряди. Линии лба и подбородка отмечены морщинами беспокойства, размышлений, возраста и жизни. Его глаза, светлые и внимательные, по-прежнему сияют: глаза человека, прожившего более полувека.

— Шерлок? Ты здесь?

Он переводит взгляд с зеркала обратно на столик, на голубую записку.

— Ты постарел.

Лестрад удивленно-устало выдыхает в трубку.

— Да.

— Я забыл.

— Ничего, теперь вспомнил.

***

  
Проснувшись, Шерлок находит на прикроватной тумбочке зеленый стикер.

«Майкрофт умер».

Он встает, надевает свой старый синий халат, но не запахивает его, оставляя шелестеть вокруг ног, и идет в ванную. Джон там, принимает душ.

— Майкрофт умер.

Джон выключает воду и, отодвинув шторку, тянется за полотенцем. Он вылезает из ванны и с беспокойством осматривает Шерлока, кинув взгляд на яркую бумажку в его руке.

— Я знаю. Ты забыл?

Шерлок долго глядит на Джона: он действительно забыл. Ему не хочется этого признавать, но — да, он забыл.

Он кивает.

— Кто такой Майкрофт?

Джон выглядит так, словно его ударили по лицу. Он делает глубокий вдох, на миг поднимая взгляд к потолку, и снова смотрит на Шерлока, своего блестящего, безумного, старого и больного Шерлока.

— Он твой брат. Твой старший брат, вы много ругались, но всем было ясно, что тебе не всё равно...

Ему приходится замолкнуть, потому что у него срывается голос. Он моргает один, два, три раза. Еще пара мгновений, и слезы возвращаются туда, откуда явились.

— Поставь чайник, хорошо? Я только оденусь, и мы можем поговорить о Майкрофте, если хочешь.

Шерлок видит, как на лице Джона мелькает печальная улыбка. Ему интересно, почему Джону грустно. Он кивает.

— Да, думаю, мне хочется вспомнить брата.

***

  
Проснувшись, Шерлок находит на прикроватной тумбочке розовый стикер.

«Выкинь голову из холодильника».

Он встает, надевает свой старый синий халат, но не запахивает его, оставляя шелестеть вокруг ног, и спускается к холодильнику.

— Доброе утро, — с улыбкой приветствует его Джон.

Шерлок игнорирует его и, открыв холодильник, изучает взглядом его содержимое и руками передвигает продукты и бутылки.

— Что ты ищешь? — с настойчивостью в голосе спрашивает Джон.

— Голову.

Вздох.

Шерлок чувствует, как Джон двигается позади него и тянется руками к его ладоням, останавливая беспорядочный поиск.

— В этом холодильнике уже много лет не было никаких голов.

Он смотрит на Джона и вдруг вспоминает: когда-то давно, за окном шел дождь, Джон открывал холодильник и с отвращением отходил от него, потому что находил там то голову, то ногу, то сердце. Он закрывал холодильник, мотал головой и бормотал о том, что нужно обзавестись отдельным холодильником для экспериментов и попросить Молли больше никогда не давать Шерлоку человеческие органы.

Шерлок спешит в гостиную и ищет свой телефон, Джон следует за ним, озабоченно хмурясь.

— Что ты теперь делаешь?

— Я только что вспомнил Молли.

— И что насчет нее?

— Я так и не поблагодарил ее за голову. Я должен позвонить ей, голова была очень полезной.

Джон наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок склоняется к полу, чтобы заглянуть под диван. Ему не хватает духу сказать, что они были на похоронах Молли всего неделю назад. Шерлок вспомнит, когда придет время.

***

  
Проснувшись, Шерлок находит на прикроватной тумбочке сиреневый стикер.

«Джон. Что бы ни случилось, помни Джона».

Он встает, надевает свой старый синий халат, но не запахивает его, оставляя шелестеть вокруг ног, и спускается в маленький сад за домом.

Джон сидит в кресле и читает газеты. В его руках нет чашки с чаем, Шерлок забыл его приготовить. И кофе для себя он тоже не сделал.

Он подходит сзади и, наклонившись, касается губами виска Джона.

— Забыл тебе сказать, я люблю тебя.

Он не видит лица Джона, но чувствует его улыбку.

***

  
Проснувшись, Шерлок находит на прикроватной тумбочке желтый стикер.

«Не рвись готовить чай».

Он встает, надевает свой старый синий халат, но не запахивает его, оставляя шелестеть вокруг ног, и спускается по лестнице.

B доме тихо.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Написано на[заявку](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=68607002#t68607002)** : У постаревшего Шерлока диагностируют деменцию. По мере прогрессирования нарушения памяти, он пишет себе маленькие напоминания и оставляет их повсюду; напоминания практически обо всем от ежедневных поручений до наблюдений, от разных фактов до воспоминаний. А еще по всему дому расклеены стикеры с надписями «Джон, я тебя люблю», «Скажи Джону, что любишь его»; «Джон».  
> С ухудшением состояния от пишет меньше заметок, и всё меньше — о Джоне. В конце остается записка с неразборчиво написанными именем Джона.  
> Жив Джон или нет — на усмотрение автора.


End file.
